Growing Interest
by Charolastras
Summary: Hermione and Draco start to notice each other and they like what they see.
1. Default Chapter

Growing Interest- Chapter One  
  
As Hermione Granger walked to the King's cross train station she couldn't help but think about how lousy her summer was. Neither Harry nor Ron bothered to hangout with her because they were busy gallivanting around with their new girlfriends to think about her. Ron was dating a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood, a rather peculiar girl but very nice, and Harry was also dating a Ravenclaw girl named Cho Chang whom shares his interest in Quidditch.  
  
Hermione spent most of her summer studying and when she did go out it was with Ginny, Ron's little sister. Hermione would visit the Weasley's burrow via floo powder periodically. Ginny and Hermione had become very close over the past summer, and Hermione was glad that she finally had a best friend that was a girl because there are a lot of things that you just can't talk about with two teenage boys.  
  
Hermione finally reached the Hogwarts Express, she didn't find any of her friends around so she boarded the train. Hermione walked through the train until she saw a flaming red head who turned out to be none other than Ginny Weasley.  
  
"GINNY" Hermione screamed as she ran towards the 6th year Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny turned around and ran to Hermione giving her a really big hug. "We were wondering when you would turn up", Ginny said excitedly while pulling Hermione into the train compartment.  
  
Hermione entered the compartment to find Ron telling one of his Oh-So- Hilarious stories to Luna, Harry, and Cho. They all turned when they heard her footsteps.  
  
"Hermione" Harry and Ron yelled simultaneously as they got up to hug her.  
  
"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Hermione asked once they stopped squeezing her.  
  
"Oh it was one of the best summers I've had in years", Ron said while turning to smirk at Luna.  
  
Luna giggled and shook her head in agreement  
  
"Yeah the summer was pretty great", Harry replied, "So how was your summer, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione thought for a second about how dull her summer was then replied, " Oh the Usual". But there was one thing that made Hermione´s summer unforgettable and that was when she got a letter from Hogwarts, informing her that she was chosen to be Head Girl. As Hermione reminisced about her letter she remembered that she was supposed to stay in a special train compartment assigned to the Head Girl and the Head Boy of Hogwarts. So Hermione said her goodbyes and headed to her assigned compartment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione slid her compartment door open to find her worst enemy Draco Malfoy lounging on the compartment seat.  
  
"MALFOY" Hermione yelled in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh I guess you haven't heard, I'm the new Head Boy." Draco said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh I guess that's a logical explanation", Hermione mumbled. He was in fact second in their class, after Hermione of course. And he did have a way of charming the teachers.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm guessing that you're the new Head Girl?" Draco asked rather casually.  
  
Hermione simply replied, "Yes" and entered the compartment. She took a seat across from him and stared nervously out the window. "MAN has Malfoy really grown up!" Hermione thought to herself. He was more built, mainly in the shoulders. And he grew a few more inches. Hermione had never really noticed how damn sexy Malfoy really was until this very moment.  
  
Draco sat there and watched Hermione stare out of the window, he had to admit Hermione wasn't the same bushy haired girl he was accustomed to seeing. Her bushy curls were now sleek waves, and her scraggly body had filled out in ALL the right places. Draco gave Hermione the elevator eyes once more before turning his attention to a Quidditch magazine.  
  
Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep and awoke to find Malfoy sleeping across from her. He looked so peaceful, Hermione never would have thought that the horrible words he had called her throughout the years could have possibly come out of such a peaceful looking person. Hermione noticed that he was shivering so she took his robe which was resting over his carryon bag and gently draped it over him.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Draco asked in a harsh tone, as he opened his eyes.  
  
Hermione jumped back in shock and replied, "W-Well you were shivering, so I was just trying to cover you up a bit"  
  
Draco gave her the coldest look imaginable and said, "I would rather freeze to death than have the filthy hands of a Mudblood touch me!!"  
  
Hermione was speechless so she returned to her seat mentally kicking herself in the ass for ever thinking that Malfoy looked peaceful.  
  
The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was spent in complete silence. But Hermione couldn't help but notice that when Malfoy thought she wasn't looking he would stare at her, it wasn't an evil stare, but more of a stare of interest. 


	2. Kinda Sorta

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They are owned by J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I would like to acknowledge my reviewers! oreo69not96, Apollonia2, My Slytherin Prince, Enchantress007, red death555, Ceylon, Hellish, Riawen'ath'Zekemel, Emma-Lee14, Minnieluvmayer, Elenrod, Kuni W. Brood, WickedFaith, and GothicAnn87. Thank you very much for the FANTASTERASTIC reviews!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Sorting Hat ceremony finally came to a close and Hermione and Draco both made their way up to Professor Dumbledore to receive instructions on where the Head Dorms were located.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger! Congratulations on making Head boy and Head girl! Now if you'll follow me I'll take you to your private dorms."  
  
Draco and Hermione both nodded and proceeded to follow Dumbledore. They walked for about five minutes before they reached a portrait of a young Prince with dark hair and bright blue eyes, he looked no older than eighteen years old.  
  
"Hello Prince Alec, these are your new occupants, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger", Dumbledore said to the portrait.  
  
The Prince smiled and said, "Welcome to your new living quarters, and what would you like your password to be?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and he shrugged, so Hermione turned to Prince Alec and said, "What would you suggest?"  
  
"Oh well this is a first! Okay....how about Pure Radiance?"  
  
"Wow that's lovely! How did you come up with it?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh well that's the first thing that came to mind when I first laid eyes on you."  
  
Hermione blushed, while Draco groaned at the Princes weak ass pick-up line.  
  
"Well now that your password is settled, I'll leave you to explore your dorm. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening" with that said Dumbledore turned and walked out of the corridor.  
  
Draco uttered the password and walked into their new common room with Hermione trailing behind him.  
  
They both stood there amazed, the common room was huge to say the least. There was a fire-pit type of fireplace in the center of the room, with silver and gold couches surrounding it. There were other couches and tables around the room; they were all in the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. There were two staircases with a cat walk connecting the staircases together. The left staircase had HB above it and the right staircase had HG above it. Below the catwalk there was a door which led to a small library and study area.  
  
"I'm going to check out my room" Hermione stated  
  
Draco replied, "me too"  
  
Hermione ran up the right staircase, while Draco ran up the left.  
  
When Hermione entered her room she was speechless, there was a king size bed in the middle of the room, a few dressers, a vanity, and French doors which lead to a balcony, which would be shared with Draco of course. To the right of the room there were two doors; one led to a closet and the other led to her private bathroom. Her room was decorated in gold.  
  
Draco entered his room and was satisfied with its appearance; it was the same as Hermione's but decorated in silver.  
  
After unpacking all of his things, Draco decided to go relax in front of the fireplace. Draco was sitting there for no more than ten minutes before Hermione walked in and sat across from him and began to read a book.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and smiled  
  
Hermione sensing someone's eyes on her looked up to find Draco Malfoy, cold- hearted snake smiling at her. "Well it looks like I'll have to bust out my ice skates"  
  
Draco uttered a confused "What?"  
  
"Well if you Draco Malfoy are indeed smiling at me than hell is surely going to freeze over, hence the ice skates"  
  
"Hardy-Freakin-Har! I was just remembering the disgusted way you were looking at Potty and Weasel at the Sorting Ceremony! It was priceless!"  
  
"EWW...Don't remind me! Who wouldn't be disgusted! I mean who would want to see their two best friends blowing kisses and mouthing sweet nothings to their girlfriends across the Great Hall! It's gross I tell you...GROSS! I hate to say this, but they are without a doubt WHIPPED!"  
  
Draco laughed hysterically at what Hermione said  
  
Hermione just sat there looking shocked, not once had she heard Malfoy laugh like that. It was always a snicker or a sneer, never a playful laugh. "Malfoy I think we should open a window."  
  
"What are you talking about now, Granger?" Draco asked clearly annoyed  
  
"Well you just laughed at something I said...at something that I, Mudblood Granger just said and let me tell you, I would not be surprised one bit if a pig just flew right threw our window, which is why we should open it."  
  
"Well don't get used to it." Draco stated as he got up to go to his room  
  
"WAIT!" Hermione yelled to Draco's retreating back  
  
Draco spun on his heel and said, "What now, I am in no mood for anymore of your crazy superstitions!"  
  
"Considering we kinda sorta just had a civilized conversation, in which you smiled and laughed in, does this mean were friends?"  
  
"Granger, don't count your eggs before they hatch" with that Draco proceed to his room.  
  
Hermione just sighed and mumbled, "I guess not", before returning to her book. 


End file.
